Vehicles continue to be virtually indispensable tools of daily use for many people around the world. Commuting to and from work, school, and various appointments is often done by vehicle if no other form of transportation is a preferable alternative. Moreover, the vehicle is very useful for transporting personal belongings when traveling for shorter or longer distances. For example, many people bring with them a handbag, purse, cell phone, tablet, or a bag or other accessory for most of their day. These items make it more difficult to maneuver car handles for getting into and out of vehicles.